Piece of Cake
by deadbeatdragon
Summary: Her laughing eyes, her teasing smile are all things worthwhile. The way she walks, the way she speaks always make flush my cheeks. How she looks at me as her friend is something I'll cherish till my end. I can't help it, I'm in love with you, but it seems not one word will do. I know, I know it's stupid to just wait, but confessing to you is no piece of cake. GrayxLucy/GraLu fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer  
>Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail<br>While sit here...wishing that I owned it. **

**Gray x Lucy  
>GrayLu<strong>

**Hello everyone I'm deadbeatdragon  
>I love Lucy and every hot guy Lucy-compatible<br>Though I'd take a backseat from Nalu and crack pairs  
>So...tada! Please tell me what you think and I'll update soon! :)<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Her Hair, Her Eyes, Her Lips...<em>

Oh how she brought me down to my knees with her stellar looks and made me realize what exactly was missing in the so called life I was living. The moment she first walked through the door, her brilliant yellow hair captured me and my frozen heart. Although what I felt then was merely a peaked interest, it bloomed presently into a sensation of love, unrequited love. I stare at her from across the room as a pink haired idiot and his blue companion talk animatedly with one another. Lucy's giggle I can hear from miles away and her grin and laughing eyes seem to illuminate the guild. I smile to myself, a little heat rising to my cold cheeks as I look on contentedly at the girl I crave to hold, kiss, love. Someone catches my eyes on Lucy and sends me an all knowing look and a devilish smirk. The silver haired "matchmaker" Mirajane gives me a wink and turns her head to Lucy and back at me, I sigh deeply, getting caught by Mira is practically like giving her an invitation to meddle in my placid-how should I call it? Love life? Anyway, the blonde, pinkette and blue feline excitedly rush out of the guild, shouting eagerness for their new mission and rent money. As the doors slam behind them, I take it as a cue to walk up to the bar and hear what matchmaker Mira has to say.

"How could I not have noticed it before? You lllllloove Lucy!" the silver haired barista whisper-screamed at me, her eyes turning big and glossy, her mind probably filled with what I can only assume as future plans and tricks to get me closer to the blonde I've been silently obsessing over for the past 3 months. The gesture seems goodnatured and with upstanding intent, but I can't help but feel that her grin indicated more than wanting me to get closer to Lucy, probably us going into the stages of marriage, children and a myriad of things were flooding in her mind, while all I am pining for is a simple date…maybe just a kiss even. I shudder as she looks at me with a wistful gleam in her eyes and her chin resting on her two hands, elbows to the table and she was off to dreamland where baby Grays and Lucys frolic merrily as a rainbow skinned dragon hovered the sky and filled it with glitter and candy. I can't take much more of this cliche school girl look in Mirajane's eyes.

"Let's not get carried away Mira, I like her a lot but as if I'm ever going to act on it. You see how she's with Natsu, isn't it a bit obvious that they're practically a couple." I said sadly as I hid my face in my hands, despair and exhaustion overcoming me. The white haired waitress finally comes back down to real world, a somber expression on her face replacing her early excitement.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of Natsu and Lucy together but -as much as it pains me and my fan club- I know deep inside that the guy's too dense to see it. But you, you are far more mature and I've known you long enough that nothing's ever stopped you from getting what you want, so why are you holding back now? It's been years, long painful ones at that since I've seen you open your heart up to someone, so if a girl's got you smiling and blushing and your heart racing like mad, then I say go and get her and don't stop until you do." The speech brought my head up and I saw the sincerity in the way my sister-like guildmate encouraged me. The hope in my heart, the spring in my step came back gushing and the biggest smile was plastered on my face.

I walked home with confidence and anticipation at my decision to confess to Lucy tomorrow, my heart is pumping round-the-clock with exhilaration at my laid out plan. I basked in the sunlight, my arms behind my head and my eyes closed down in utter satisfaction at my new resolve. The optimism booming inside made me unaware of my surroundings and I ended up crashing my shoulder to that of another, bringing us both down on the ground.

"I'm sorry" I apologized instantly and got back up on my feet, holding out a hand to the yellow haired stranger on the ground. She looked up at me with a smile and then tilted her head when she saw me and I saw her. It was Lucy, my key holding nakama who I was secretly and hopelessly in love with. A blush crept on both our faces as I pulled her up and her glowing eyes instantaneously captured my heart, the chocolate swirls radiated holiness in the damned sunset. Her heavenly dulcet voice echoed in the tranquil side of town, leaving my ears yearning for more.

"Ohayo Gray!" I could barely get a word out and ended up idiotically stuttering, for the beauty she magnified made my bodily functions melt away like ice cream on a hot summer's day. I grumbled a hello and focused my attention at the ground. I tried to move past her with the thought that if I saw more of her glorious features I might confess right then and there, crumbling my perfect plan and throwing it out in the trash. She walked alongside me despite all this, a look of worry strewn on her face.

"Are you okay, Gray?" her eyes were sincere and it almost made me hate myself for avoiding eye contact, having to look away from those unmatchable umber eyes is as good as a sin in my book.

"I'm okay Lucy, just tired is all." I looked away from her as I nonchalantly walked in direction of my house. The celestial mage still walked alongside me regardless of the awkward silence that brewed. She stopped all of a sudden after a few minutes and looked up at me with eyes aflutter and her face glowing in playful enthusiasm.

"Whaddaya say about a little trip to the cake shop then! It'll surely cheer you up!" Before I could even reject her offer, she's swinging my arm and dragging me behind her to a little shop nearby. I have to say, she's a bit overexposed to the flame-brain nakama of hers, next thing you know, she's eating flames from a bonfire with the twat. I chuckle silently as I sit down on a table while Lucy ordered for us, her speech going a bit too fast for the waitress to keep up with.

"I want a chocolate-no, strawberry-no, chocolate parfa-can I get both? Ah with a slice of strawberry cheesecake-or was it blueberry? I can't remember. Do you guys have drinks? Of course not Lucy! This is a cake shop! Wait…you do have drinks! Well in that case I'll have the strawb-no I wanna try something else. Hmmm maybe a chocolate milkshake? I honestly don't know, guess I'll just have everything then!" The waitress looked at her, frozen in place by Lucy's rambling and her eyes absolutely sleep deprived and annoyed, poor her. The waitress shook her head and turned to me, not even bothering to write whatever Lucy said down.

"And you, sir?" Her exhausted tone of voice made me chuckle lightly, the blonde beauty can sure tire someone out and the cute way she does it is a very much appreciated bonus.

"Oh just water for me, thanks" the girl nodded and went of elsewhere, slumming and heaving a sigh. When the waitress was a good distance away, I laughed uncontrollably with the cunning yellow head doing the same. Still in fits of laughter-I turn my head to Lucy who's eyes were devious and teasing, she leaned on the table and whispered to me jokingly, barely holding in her giggles.

"Do you think she got my order?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer  
>Apparently, some guy named Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail<br>Sorry to disappoint you, my feeble possessive heart :(**

**Gray x Lucy  
>GraLu<strong>

**I apologize for not updating, got stuck in school and my other story took most of my free time  
>Just a quick warning, this story could turn out to be a slow fluff, depends on my whimsy<br>Hope you internet strangers enjoy reading this chapter**

* * *

><p>"So after the woman's dress caught fire she went berserk and toppled over some banner which of course burst into flames and since it was like 10 feet tall, it obviously had to come crashing down the stage and-maybe you guessed it-the whole town turned to absolute chaos! Smoke and fire everywhere! All because Happy asked Natsu to fry his stinking fish!" She finished the story of her recent mission with the clowns, laughing in between and pink tinting her cute smooth cheeks of excitement. The way she lit up as she spoke made my stomach all warm and fuzzy, her cute feminine laughter filled my ears and got me begging for more. I was sprawled on my side of the booth, letting out so much laughter it made my face hot and my side ache like crazy. I could barely get one word out, her chuckles were contagious.<p>

"S-so ho-w m-much did you h-have t-o p-pay this t-time?" I asked between fits of laughter as the girl across from me who took a sip out of her strawberry milkshake (she never did get her order from the waitress so we had to choose again) She almost choked on it, giggling and coughing at the same time, the stellar mage slammed her hands on the cheap metal table to regain composure.

"Are you kidding! We had to give back the entire reward money AND Happy had to fork over his bag of fish as a peace offering!" We doubled over cackling like a bunch of hyenas, sweeping away the happy tears as the other customers looked on in annoyance of our glee (misanthropic jerks they were), especially that waitress.

The laughter finally died down, to everyone's relief and I was enjoying my cake silently while sneaking glances up the blonde beauty who was finally hanging out with me. Not that we haven't hung out before, we did, it's just that we weren't alone back then, but now, I can finally get to know her without any distractions. Lucy was giving me a weird look, sipping down her drink with her eyebrows knitted together, pensive. A slight hum made the moment awkward, me uncomfortably stabbing my cake as my yellow haired nakama continued her bizarre staring. I couldn't take it anymore, the deafening silence was killing me. I put my fork down and stared at her the way she was staring at me-minus the drinking.

"Is this happening?" I asked with a challenging tone to my voice for effect. She gave me a much more intense stare and I did the same.

"What's happening?" She replied, pouting her lips in playful irritation. I inched forward, she inched forward. My eyes narrowed, her eyes narrowed. It was black vs brown.

"This staring contest that's what! And just so you know, I ain't gonna let you win girly" I said all rascally, willing myself not to blush as Lucy's lips slipped into a devious, sexy smirk.

"It's on fullbustgirl" I chuckled a little at the name. _Damn, she's fiesty and smart, a knock-out combo._ I leaned on the table even more, my competitive side getting the better of me that I barely notice the cake coming in contact with my bare chest. _Funny, I don't remember taking my shirt off._  
>I shrugged at the thought and refocused on the swirls of cocoa starting to redden behind a glossy sheet of water. I gave out a tiny snicker, though my eyes are starting to swell up in strain as well.<p>

"Your eyes are red Lucy" I stated matter-o-factly, trying to force my eyes from coming down in exhaustion, they were stinging with damned water filling up.

"Yours too Gray" she retorted, her voice struggling under the pain. But before anything else could happen, a wind blew over the shop as the front door swung open, her eyes blinked at the change and her face contorted into an expression of surprised shame. I clapped my hands and fist bumped the air, letting out a woo of victory. I slouched back down the cushy seat, crossing my arms over my chest with a smug look on my face. She scowled at me and looked away in defeat, she was as sour a loser as Natsu-only difference was, Lucy was actually cute.

I started to tease her and she merely teased me back, we stayed for another hour teasing and joking, flipping from topic to topic. The flow of the conversation was jocular and natural, I feel as if I've known her forever or something along the lines of that cliche. After another round of comical jokes by me, her head tilted in sudden curiosity which made me squeal inwardly from the cuteness like a little fangirl.  
><em>God I'm so smitten, it's pathetic.<em>

"How come we've never gone out on a mission together? Like just the two of us" she wondered aloud, her eyes squinting in suspicion like I was hiding something. This got me thinking, I've noticed the fact before but I never really gave it much thought aside from flame brain not wanting to share her or something. I shrugged my shoulders and took a napkin, only now remembering the icing on my exposed stomach.

"I don't know, maybe because our precious little pyro would probably throw a hissy fit if we went off on a mission without him" I answered truthfully, concentrating on getting the icing off to avoid Lucy's still suspicious gaze. She hummed a little, musing at the possibility then shook her head in disbelief.

"No, I don't think so. I mean the guy's immature yeah sure, but he isn't a complete baby, or I hope not. I think, you just don't wanna go on one with me because I'm weak" She said, although playfully, I could tell she was completely serious. I looked up at her and gave her a supportive smile, hoping to convince her otherwise because to me, the idea was undoubtedly as far from the truth as anything can be.

"I would love to go on a mission with you Luce, all you gotta do is ask" Her face brightened at the statement and that fuzzy feeling came marching back in ready to tear my stomach a new one. I give her a gentle grin which she returned just as solemn.  
><em>She's got me, hook, line and sinker, all I'm yearning for now is for her to reel me in.<em>

"Woah woah woah, don't get too excited slick. I'll think about it" She sends me a wink and I feel like my eyes catch on fire, same goes with my cheeks. I cough into my hand in order to cover the blush burning against my face while she looked at me confused. I was absolutely flustered, without a doubt unprepared for that much hotness. That just proves how much of a fool I am for everything she does and I wouldn't change that for the world. She giggled lightly at my unease and went back to finishing her milkshake, that dulcet voice of hers calming me down and cooling off my blush. I brought the back of my palm under my chin, the other one on the table and looked Lucy over in all her glory, savoring every speckle of her sunshine hair, her milky flawless complexion, her eyes of majestic mahogany, her breathtaking fresh pink lips and the list goes on to infinity.  
>Everything about her, tangible or no, I will treasure and admire as all dummies stuck in (unrequited) love do, all we can do really.<p> 


End file.
